


As If We Could Forget

by ASecretC



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, AvaLance, Bickering, F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASecretC/pseuds/ASecretC
Summary: Avalance morning after. They bicker and say they hate each other, but we all know that’s not true ;) Zari is a true Avalance shipper. I don’t know what else to put in this summary, just read!





	As If We Could Forget

“So mature, leaving me the morning after?” Sara joked, as she woke to see Ava sitting on the edge of the bed, buttoning up her shirt.

Ava didn’t respond, just stood, grabbing her jacket that had been thrown carelessly across the room the night before.

Sara’s brows creased as she sat up a little, watching the tense woman pulling her hair back up into a tight bun.  
“Aves? You ok?” She asked softly, growing concerned.

“I’m fine” Ava replied quickly, her heart fluttering in her chest at the ease that _Aves_ slipped past Sara’s lips. She shook it off, buried it deep, because this was _wrong_.  
She sighed, shaking her head, before exiting the room without as much as a second look at the woman in the bed. The bed that she had been in last night. The woman that she had been _with_ last night.

The short response was enough to get Sara out of bed, sliding on a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt over her body before following Ava out the door of her room on the Waverider.  
“Hey, wait up!” She called out as she tried to catch up to Ava, who was struggling to find her time courier in her jacket.  
“Ava, hey, talk to me”

“I have to get back to the Bureau” Ava replied cooly as she opened up a time portal.

“Ok, but can we at least talk about what happened? I don’t understand-“

“No, we can’t. Miss Lance, I suggest we both just forget it ever happened. Ok? It _shouldn’t_ have happened. Just forget it”

Sara scoffed, grabbing Ava’s hand once again, causing her to turn, her jaw tight.  
“Oh, _now_ you’re worried about protocol? You know what, screw your orders, are you seriously leaving right now? And don’t call me _Miss Lance_!” She shouted as Ava walked through the portal.

Ava stopped at the other side, turning back.  
“I _will_ call you Miss Lance because I was supposed to be here on _business_ , and from now on I’ll-“

“Yea well, _Miss Lance_ wasn’t what you were screaming last night when I was-“

Ava’s face reddened, and she stomped back over to the Waverider furiously, closing the portal again.  
“What about _forget_ do you not understand! I don’t get it, I thought this was your thing, fuck and then never give them a second thought, right?”

Sara paused, trying to shake it off. She didn’t know why Ava’s words hurt so much. Especially since, she was right. Sara had many little flings in the past, but this was different. She _felt_ different. Like how she felt with Nyssa. There was something _more_.  
“Where is this coming from? _You_ kissed _me_ , are you forgetting that? Look, it was going to happen eventually. So can we stop pretending like we-“

“It was a _one_ time thing. I don’t like you, in fact, I _despise_ you! We hate each other, that’s how it is, and that’s how it should be-“

“I _don’t_ hate you! Damn it, Ava, I- I- I mean, _sure_ , you’re annoying and bossy and uptight, kind of a jerk- but, those are all things that I- I _like_ about you, not-“

“I despise how stubborn and childish and _reckless_ you are! I despise how careless and-“

“Are you done?” Sara asked, raising her eyebrows.

“No! No, I’m not! I have a whole long ass list-“

“Write it down, you have somewhere to be, remember?”

“Yes, I do!”

“Good, because I don’t want you here!”

“Fine, because I don’t _want_ to be here!”

“Then leave!”

“I will!”

Zari and Amaya watched in shock as the two women argued.

“You owe me five bucks” Zari whispered, earning a glare.

“You saw it coming a mile away” Amaya muttered, shaking her head as she handed her the cash.  
“You think this is the end of Avalance?”

Zari scoffed, giving her a look.  
“Absolutely not. This is just the beginning. Ava won’t even leave. They’ll end up having angry sex or something. Trust me” she insisted confidently.

Amaya’s eyes widened before she turned her attention back to the two women.

Ava swallowed thickly, her hands clenched at her sides.  
“You’re infuriating” she muttered.

Sara shrugged.  
“Add it to the list” she bit back.

They both stared intensely at each other in silence.  
Ava wasn’t sure whether she wanted to punch Sara, or kiss her.

She went with the latter, grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her towards her and crashing their lips together.

Sara threaded her hands in Ava’s hair, undoing the bun as she pushed her back until they hit a wall.

“Ok, _how_ did you know this would happen?” Amaya asked, amazed.

Zari shrugged.  
“They act all tough, but when it comes to each other, they’re both just a bunch of gay messes, despite how much they- _hate_ each other” she replied, putting air quotes around the word ‘hate’.

Amaya nodded, looking back at Ava and Sara, only to immediately regret it.

“We should probably get out of here. Gideon, close hallway E16, Avalance is getting intense!” Zari yelled to Gideon.

“I suppose it would be too much to ask for them to wait until they got back to the room?” Gideon replied, reluctantly shutting the doors to the current hallway where Ava and Sara were groping at each other in not a very PG way.

“Well. I’m going to go find Nathaniel” Amaya announced as she stood.  
“Remind me to never bet you on anything relating to Avalance”

Zari chuckled, tilting her head.  
“Good choice. See ya”

Amaya nodded, throwing one more glance to the closed off hallway, before shaking her head as she walked away laughing.

Zari smiled, taking a drink.  
“Gideon, set a course for Texas, 1865. I always wanted to check out the Wild West”

“Going anywhere without Captain Lance’s permission isn’t advised” Gideon stated in reply, sounding as if she was more warning her of the consequences rather than denying the request.

Zari snorted.  
“Yea well, the Captain is a little- _busy_ at the moment. Plus, can’t we have some fun while we have the chance? Let’s face it, those two will be at it for a while. Come on, please? This team needs to get off this ship for a little while, loosen up. We won’t mess up the timeline or anything, I promise”

-

Despite Zari’s promise, The Legends screwed up the timeline, as always. I mean, it was pretty much inevitable. But, you know what they say, sometimes they screw things up for the better ;)

 


End file.
